Project Summary/Abstract ? Driving Biomedical Projects (DBPs) The Driving Biomedical Projects provide context for the demonstration, integration, validation and refinement of the technologies being developed by the Resource. Each DBP represents a set of challenging scientific problems that can't be met by existing technologies. The NCXT DBPs have important research goals but are hindered by current imaging technologies. As a result the DBPs both motivate and benefit from the planned technological developments. DBPs address a wide range of questions in cell biology - from an investigation of chromatin assembly in yeast nuclei to imaging the cellular consequences of viral infection.